


Voice

by EriiGrey



Series: OS collection [8]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1350691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EriiGrey/pseuds/EriiGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankri parle comme d'habitude, mais Karkat n'est pas très attentif.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voice

Karkat se demande pourquoi il écoute encore son abruti de dancestor qui ne s’arrête jamais de parler. À croire que son inconscient le mène à chaque fois vers lui dans les bulles de rêve. Il y a rencontré de nombreux Kankri Vantas, mais celui qui l’engloutit de paroles actuellement est issu de la ligne temporelle alpha.

Il porte son éternel col roulé rouge, clamant fièrement son statut de mutant – autre chose que Karkat ne supporte pas. Il n’est pas beaucoup plus grand que lui, même s’il est plus âgé. Et ses lèvres ne cessent de bouger sans s’arrêter.

Cela fait plusieurs minutes qu’il ne fait même plus attention à ce que Kankri raconte. Son regard se porte un peu partout cherchant de quoi s’occuper. Finalement, s’il n’interrompt pas son dancestor, c’est parce qu’il apprécie d’entendre sa voix. Il faut bien dire qu’il parle plus posément que lui et puis sa voix est plus douce. Karkat aime vraiment l’écouter.

Son regard finit par se porter sur les lèvres de Kankri. Leur mouvement le fascine et il ne les lâche plus des yeux.

« Karkat, est-ce que tu m’écoutes ? l’interrompt Kankri dans ses rêveries.  
\- Hum, non pas vraiment, répond-t-il dans les nuages. »

Cela semble grandement offusquer le plus âgé. Karkat se rend compte qu’il risque d’avoir le droit à un sermon. Et même s’il aime écouter la voix de Kankri quand celui-ci parle d’injustice et de discrimination, il ne supporte pas le ton qu’il prend quand il sermonne les gens. Ce ton cassant et sec, plus froid que la glace, qui vous donne envie de disparaître sous terre.

Alors, même s’il sait que cela n’améliorera peut être pas les choses. Il pose son index sur ses lèvres pour lui intimer le silence. Curieusement Kankri ne dit rien. Karkat le voit même se détendre au bout de plusieurs secondes. Il lui sourit.

« Désolé pour mon manque d’attention, mais ta voix est vraiment belle. Et c’est un peu distrayant. »

Kankri se met à rougir et s’écarte de lui légèrement pour se cacher dans son col roulé. Il le regarde par dessus la laine rouge, gêné, et finit par bafouiller un merci que Karkat a du mal à entendre.


End file.
